Shroud
Analysis "Shroud" is the sixth track and fourth song on Tech N9ne's 2015 effort Special Effects. Production of the track is not only credited to Strange Music in-house producer Seven, but also Joseph Bishara, the horror producer for the scores of Insidious, Annabelle, and The Conjuring. In the The Making of Special Effects DVD, Seven and Bengineer are shown producing the beat for "Shroud". Seven used his tiny piano from when he was only 1 year old. The piano is laced through the entire beat but it's sound is extremely prominent during Krizz Kaliko's hook. To make the song creepier than an ancient piano and a horror-inclined producer, Tech speaks backwards during the intro of the song. N9na has done this before, but usually he would have the line reversed during production. However, on this track, he actually speaks backward. The words are said in the same order but every single word is flipped around. This means that any attempts to take an MP3 file of the song and rewind it to decode the message fail. The decoded message reads so: "This is not the rant of an evil man, this is the rant of an extremely broken man! So do not mistake this for devilry, 'cause it's not! I'm just having some of my darkest moments here lately, so enjoy! Haha!" -T9 The song revolves around the idea that Tech has fallen down into another tier of darkness. On the bonus DVD, Tech reveals what diehard fans and those who pay close attention to detail already knew. If you look at the cover of his 2009 album K.O.D., and look at the ends of his sleeves, you will see this black, tar like substance. And then again, if you peek at his 2010 EP Seepage, the third title in the K.O.D. Collection, the stuff is coming out of his eye. The last one, much easier to recognize, is off the last in his collection, the 2013 EP Boiling Point. The tar is all over his face and in his throat, choking him. The concept behind "Shroud" is exactly that. The tar that represents darkness has completely covered him, trapping him in a cocoon of madness. Lyrics Tech N9ne Siht si ton eht tnar fo na live nam, siht si eht tnar fo na ylemertxe nekorb nam! Os od ton ekatsim siht rof yrlived, esuac' s'ti ton! M'i tsuj gnivah emos fo ym tsekrad stnemom ereh yletal, os yojne! Ahah! Krizz Kaliko I can't breathe anymore I've gone the distance Can't see me anymore The darkness has overcome I don't wanna be part of this But I let it take me So I let it take me Now it's dripping all over me 1: Tech N9ne We on the surface be hell raisers We crave good life but born into this dead-zone I've searched for answers from my female maker In the cemetery but they never produced her headstone 1: Tech N9ne Black as ever like Shabba Thick and oozing like lava See this room with my Prada, dadda Must've came from my father ‘Cause my mama, was an angel But this thang grow, insane bro (insane bro) (Ahoo) This is darkness accumulated Over the years and heartless buffoons that made it Over to here on the TV Cops kill a man ‘cause he’s trying to buy a BB Gun (BB Gun) What’s gonna happen when they see me come Really run (Really run) (Ungh) I’m ‘bout to just boom Take the madness Let it explode and shake the masses Shroud that I carry here to break the rabbits And awake the maggots I hate your habits (I hate your habits) Your evil's consuming me Now my heart and brain's together in unity Darkness… ‘Cause ain't no opportunity Krizz Kaliko I can't breathe anymore I've gone the distance Can't see me anymore The darkness has overcome I don't wanna be part of this But I let it take me So I let it take me Now it's dripping all over me 2: Tech N9ne They say my metamorphosis made a monster In so many ways this statement might be true Your plan right from the start was divide and conquer So what do you think I see when I see you? 2: Tech N9ne Give me your wishes Give me your hit-list Bring all the wicked I’m ‘bout to show you I’m vicious Ligaments and Sriracha’s delicious (No stopping for tickets Don’t make me give the crooked coppers the business Coppers the business) (Swallowing sound) I look suspicious Wearing your anger During your danger Swearing whore wrangler Don’t let me close to y’all If you touch it it’s like an overdose of Propofol I be the ghost to all That wanna vote for hogs I gotta go to maul (Go to maul) (Swallowing sound) Licking my lips, ow! Burn my tongue I need a germ to come kill me In worms and dung lay stagnant I’m an avid mad lad See the evil I grab it Stick to me like a magnet You can have it (You can have it) Rack, I'mma clack on they asses Brack! Brack! Brack! Give the evil no passes Krizz Kaliko I can't breathe anymore I've gone the distance Can't see me anymore The darkness has overcome I don't wanna be part of this But I let it take me So I let it take me Now it's dripping all over me Tech N9ne *whispering* If I told you my energy is so strong at times its force can move things, would you believe me? References YouTube Topic Video